My Memory
by Lee Kyu Hae
Summary: no summary. brothership, TeukHaeKyu, OOC, Typo n Gaje


My memory

Title : My Memory

Main cast : Leeteuk/ Park Jung Soo, Donghae, Kyuhyun

Leght : chapter

Rate : M

Genre : brothership and family

Author : Kim Soo Kyu

Semua ini milik saya baik ide n cerita yang aku bikin semua dari otak saya kecuali tokohnya aku pinjam dari mereka, semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian semua nya ^^

Don't like, don' read and no copas

Happy reading ^^

Mekipun tak di hukum atas keteledorannya, tapi rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuinya, ini benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya. dengan melakukan kesalahan itu membuatnya ragu dengan kemampuan dan profesionalisme nya sendiri. Bagaiman bisa dalam situasi yang begitu genting tadi ia hampir salah menembak targetnya.

Dan karena kesalahanya tadi terpaksa ia harus rela dipindah tugaskan untuk sementara ini. meskipun banyak dari teman-temannya yang tidak setuju tapi dengan rela ia menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dan disinilah ia saat ini menjaga dan mengawal putra tunggal atasannya.

" aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Appa!" seru soerang namja pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tadi dipanggilnya Appa.

" Appa tahu itu, tapi apa kau tahu kau itu putra semata wayang Appa." Kata sang Appa dengan sabar

" lantas apa hubungan nya dengan itu, aku tak mau kalau ada dia disekitarku." Katanya seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya.

" itu juga demi keselamatan mu, Appa tak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putra Appa." Pria paruh baya itu terdengar sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. " appa tak ingin kehilangan lagi, Kyu."

" tapi…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyela Appa nya, pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat Kyuhyun seketika bungkam.

" apa kau ingin meninggalkan Appa seperti Oemma mu?"

Dan benar saja begitu kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang Appa, Kyuhyun langsung diam tak berani menyela lagi bahkan sekarang kepalanya langsung tertunduk lesu. Bukan niat nya ingin membatah perintah ayahnya, hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman jika ada seseorang yang mengawasinya di setiap apa yang ia lakukan. Dan itu dirasa sangat mengganggu ruang geraknya.

Bukan sekali ini saja sang Appa mempekerjakan seorang pengawal untuk menjaganya, dan ini adalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun harus di jaga oleh seorang pengawal. Dan kemana para pengawalnya yang sebelumnya? Yah benar sekali mereka tak ada yang bertahan lama dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Semua nya menyerah bahkan dalam hitungan hari dan yang paling parah adalah pengawalnya yang bernama Kang Min. namja itu bahkan belum genap sehari menjadi pengawalnya sudah langsung menyerah.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun berani bertaruh dia juga pasti tak akan lama menjadi pengawalnya, dilihat dari wajahnya saja Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau pengawalnya kali ini tak jauh beda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau dia adalah namja yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa, memang kalau di lihat dari wajahnya tapi di balik itu semua ada sesuatu yang pasti membuat semua orang tercengang. Bagaimana hebatnya dia dalam setiap aksinya saat menjalankan tugas yang di berikan oleh sang atasan.

Bahkan semua orang tahu bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Park Jung Soo dalam menjalankan tugas, meskipun begitu ia tak ingin memperlihatkan itu pada semua orang. Apa lagi sekarang dia tak lagi berada di lapangan tapi ia harus rela di tarik ke belakang dan harus menjaga anak tunggal Tuan Kim yang terkenal sangat arogan tapi manja.

Dan Jung Soo tahu tugasnya kali ini tak mudah seperti yang terlihat, bisa ia pastikan bakal ada banyak masalah dan kesulitan yang mungkin akan ia hadapi dengan putra sang atasan.

" dongsaeng-ah, kau sedang apa sekarang?" Jung Soo bergumam seraya melihat selebar foto yang ada di tangan nya.

" mianhae, hyung belum bisa menjenguk mu lagi."

" hyung mohon, doa kan hyung agar tugas kali ini bisa berjalan lancar. Agar hyung bisa segera pulang, Hae" Jung Soo terus bermonolog seraya memandangi foto yang ada di tangan nya seolah sosok dalam foto itu bisa berbicara.

"hyung benar-benar sudah merindukan kalian."

Wajah yang biasanya tampak kaku itu kini terlihat berbeda, karena senyum yang selalu tersembunyi itu kini mulai terlihat kembali. Senyum yang selalu terlihat saat ia menjadi dirinya sendiri bukan sebagai sang pengawal yang terkenal kaku.

Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya luluh dan selalu tersenyum. Dan para sahabatnya juga tahu kalau hanya orang itu saja yang bisa melunakkan sikap Jung Soo. Ya, orang itu adalah adik semata wayang Jung Soo, Donghae.

Meskipun kini mereka terpisah karena Jung Soo yang harus menjalankan tugasnya di Seoul sementara dongsaeng nya tinggal di kampung halaman mereka di Mokkpo bersama sang Oemma.

Lagi-lagi helaan napas keluar dari bibir namja manis itu, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga namja itu melihat ponsel yang ada di tangan nya. Tak ada getaran ataupun bunyi yang keluar dari benda mungil itu. Dan ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang sudah di janji kan seseorang pada nya. Tapi tak ada kabar apapun dan itu membuat nya ragu jika orang itu akan menghubungi.

" apa sekarang kau jadi sesibuk itu? Hingga tak bisa menghubungi ku?" gumam namja manis itu seraya memandang hamparan langit malam yang terlihat dari jendela kamar bernuansa biru itu.

" membalas pesan ku saja tidak," namja itu terus mengerutu seraya mempoutkan bibir nya dan itu sungguh membuat siapa pun yang melihat tingkahnya ini pasti ragu tentang umurnya.

Bahkan sang Eomma pun terkadang heran dengan tingkah bungsunya itu, bagaimana tidak meskipun sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi kemanjaan putra bungsunya itu bukan nya berkurang malah kian menjadi.

Nyonya Park yang kebetulan akan masuk ke dalam kamar sang putra hanya bisa tersenyum melihat apa yang kini dilakukan bungsunya itu.

" kau kenapa lagi sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada sang putra yang masih saja menggerutu pada ponsel yang ada di depan nya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut sang putra tapi saat manic teduh Nyonya Park melihat benda di atas meja belajar bungsunya senyum itu pun tersemat di wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu.

" apa kau merindukan hyung mu?" Tanya nya seraya menghampiri sang putra.

" mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk sekarang ini, Hae chagi." Dengan lembut Nyonya Park mengelus surai sang putra.

" tapi Jung Soo Hyung sudah janji pada Hae, Oemma" dengan imut Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Demi apapun sebenarnya ingin sekali Nyonya Park tertawa melihat kelakuan putra nya yang kadang kelewat manja itu, tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" Oemma tahu sayang, tapi kau tahu kan kalau hyung mu pasti akan menepati apa yang sudah dijanjikan nya." Dengan sabar Nyonya Park terus membujuk Donghae " Oemma yakin kalau dia ada waktu dia pasti akan menelpon mu sesuai dengan janjinya."

Meski enggan namja yang tadi di panggil Donghae itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ya mau bagaimana mungkin hyung nya saat ini memang lagi sibuk hingga tak sempat menghubungi diri nya seperti yang sudah di janjikan.

" _apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku, Hyung?" _ batin Donghae seraya memandang bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajarnya.

" Hae?!" panggil Nyonya Park saat melihat putra nya tampak melamun.

" ayo, kita makan. Umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan mu"

" Hae, tidak lapar Umma. Hae mau tidur saja."

Tampak Nyonya Park menghela napas melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang tampak tak bersemangat itu. Meskipun sudah coba ia bujuk tapi sepertinya putra kesayangan nya itu memang benar-benar mengharapkan telpon dari Hyung nya.

" baik lah, kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja. Lagi pila ini juga sudah terlalu malam" nyonya Park akhirnya mengalah tak mungkin ia memaksa Donghae untuk menemaninya apa lagi dengan keadaan putra bungsunya saat ini.

" jaljayo changi" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Nyonya Park berjalan keluar dari kamar bungsunya. Meskipun enggan tapi akhirnya Nyonya Park mencoba memberi waktu pada putra nya sampai bungsunya itu kembali tenang dan ceria.

To Be Contineu...


End file.
